paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
ASP season one
The first season of the amazing Spider-pup How did Spider-Pup come to be in the first place?! Let's take a look back in time at Pepper's early life before he became Spider-pup and see what happened.... Coming summer 2015 Episode 1 beginnings Part 1 Who am I? Are you sure you want to know? My story is not a nice one. It wasn't always happy sappy like it is these days. If some body said it was a happy little tale, if they said I was a normal guy. Some body lied. I guess things began the day I was born. I was named Pepper. Maybe because my mom loved pickled peppers. Who knows really. Anyway my father was a good dog. He was also the pastor of a nearby church in New York. My life was good plenty to eat. Nice bed by the fire at night, just heaven! ...Or so I thought. One night my mother and father didn't come home. I waited and waited. but they never walked in the door. The next day I was on the street fending for myself like in the movies. It wasn't always fun. Then one day I met a lady, called her self May. She took me in and cared for me while we where in new York. She said she wanted to go back near her home one day. I told her I'd go too if she wanted me too. Then I meet..... Her. I was just walking along past a store when she walked out. "Oh hello." She said, her golden fur shining in the sun. "Um..I Hello." I stuttered. "I'm Pepper." "I'm Brittany." She said. I saw that she seemed sort of shy. " I have to get home... but it was nice to meet you Pepper." she smiled and left. That whole next week I couldn't get her out of my mind. I finally learned where she lived and decided to visit her. I felt very nervous as I walked along the street where she lived. I nearly bumped into her as she walked past me. "Oh! Hello again Brittany." I said She flushed. "Pepper I...I didn't expect to see you again." She smiled shyly. "How are you?" I asked her. "I'm.. um good." She replied, I thought I saw her blush. "How about you?" "Me? I'm great!" I said with a big smile. "So do you live around here?" "Um yeah I do..." I felt nervous. I wasn't sure whether I wanted him to know the house I lived in or not. I could tell he liked me. I just wasn't sure I liked him. "So is it a secret?" He asked. I felt even more nervous. "Over there." I finally said. pointing to my owners house. He nodded. "I'll stop by if I'm nearby sometime. Bye." He turned and left. I thought for sure he'd want to come in. I felt a little disappointed in spite of my nervousness. Part 2 the spider-power Episode 2 the Grey Gargoyle Episode 3 Love in the light Episode 4 Adventure bay here I come! Episode 5: No, not amazing.... Superior. Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:The m+s saga Category:Fanon Characters